The Uses of a Condom
by CoffeeFreak08
Summary: Oneshot. Kaname finds a condom in Sousuke's kit and wants to know why it's there, then decides she must teach him its real use. Rated for lemons, lots of lemons. R&R nicely please


In the first episode of Full Metal Panic, Sousuke asks Melissa what use would a high school student have for a condom, himself using it to hold water on a mission. I thought the image of him drinking water from a condom was hilarious. This short one shot just sort of popped into my head. Rated for slight lemon.

The Uses of a Condom

Kaname wrung her wet hair out with a towel after stepping out of the shower. Humming happily she paused noticing she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Sousuke, you scared me."

"Sorry Kaname," he blushed slightly noticing only a towel was wrapped around her.

"Did you just return from your mission?" He nodded. "I've missed you," she mumbled.

"I've missed you, Kaname."

Kaname smiled, he had finally started calling her Kaname ever since they had started dating a year ago. Although now he didn't have to constantly guard her they didn't get to spend much time together. "You must be starving, would you like anything?"

"No thank you," he answered as she began to head for the kitchen.

"Oh, hey what are you doing?" she plopped beside him.

He looked up, "I'm sorting through my equipment There's a lot of old stuff in here I really don't need anymore."

She sighed, "Come on Sousuke, you can do that later, we never spend any time together."

"It's vitally important I do it while I can."

She stared at him, annoyed, "There's nothing vital about it, come on, let's go." She grabbed the bag from him.

"Kaname!" He grabbed the other edge.

"Let go!"

"Please, Kaname!"

The bag flung across the room, leaving supplies everywhere. Sousuke irritated, began to pick them up, Kaname helped him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Sousuke, I just want to spend time together, don't you?"

"Affirmative."

"I just-what's this?" Kaname held up a small plastic wrapper in disbelief. "This isn't what I think it is." She glanced at Sousuke.

"Affirmative. It's a condom."

She scowled, "Why do you have a condom with you? It's not Tessa is it?"

He looked confused, "Why would it be Tessa?"

"Sousuke!" She smacked her fan on her hand, while he shrank back nervously.

"Yes Kaname?"

"Tell me what you use the condom for."

"Well you see Kaname, I've discovered when you have lost everything in the middle of nowhere, and these can hold one liter of water."

She paused, halfway from striking him with the fan. "Water? You use them to hold water?"

"Affirmative. What else would I use them for?"

She paused, feeling playful. "You don't know what to use these for?" He looked at her, confused, "Very well I shall teach you." She grabbed his hand and drug him to the bedroom.

"Kaname?" He stuttered, blushing.

She giggled and gingerly kissed him, relaxing him. Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt, and began to kiss his chest.

He got the message and slowly lowered her bride like onto the bed. Hungrily she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down till he was clad only in his blue boxers. His member was strained against the thin fabric.

"Kaname, are you sure?" he paused.

Again she giggled, and held out the condom. "Use number one, water container, use number two, fancy balloon, and use number three, protection."

He drew off the towel in one fluid motion and gently kissed her, trailing down to her breasts. Using instinct he caressed one breast gently with his hand while slowly sucking on the nipple of her other one. She moaned slightly and arched her back. He released the now hard nipple and gave her other one the same attention.

Impatient she wriggled down to his waist where she took off his boxers and slowly kissed and massaged his man hood with her tongue. He groaned, and she gently rolled on the condom she still had in her hand. Kissing his stomach she moved back towards his faced.

They fought a tongue war while he straddled her, using his hands to hold himself over her.

"Ready?" he asked huskily.

She nodded, and he slowly pushed his member inside of her. She moaned in ecstasy, and Sousuke began to move in and out faster. She easily matched his thrusts, wrapping her legs around him so she could take him deeper.

"Oh Sousuke," she moaned, knowing she was reaching her climax.

"Kaname, kaname," he groaned as he too began to reach his.

They came together, moaning happily, as Sousuke released his seed deep within her. They collapsed together on bed, him still hard within her.

"So that's the use of a condom."

"Yes," she whispered happily.

He looked at her, "I like that use."

She smiled, and snuggled close to him, "Pervert."


End file.
